


Inferno

by DarkShade



Series: Legends Security [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: It's the opening night of John's newest nightclub.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter, John Constantine & Rip Hunter
Series: Legends Security [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245632
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> I intend to do another big story in this universe but until then, just another small foray.  
> Enjoy.

“I know I told you this the last time,” Caitlin Snow said as she wrote up the chart, “But I don’t want to see you back here again.”

Rip smiled at the woman who had saved his life, “And I definitely intend never to be.”

Caitlin chuckled softly, “Okay, everything looks great. Your shoulder has healed beautifully and, as long as you keep up the physio for a few more weeks, you should be as good as new.”

“Does that mean he can start participating in all activities?” Gideon asked from his side.

Rip closed his eyes while Caitlin laughed.

“As long as he doesn’t overexert himself,” Caitlin said, the smirk evident in her voice, “I don’t see any activities that are excluded.”

Gideon beamed at him, “That’s very good to know.”

Rolling his eyes, Rip slipped his hand in Gideon’s and nodded to Caitlin, “Thank you. Are you coming to John’s party tonight?”

Caitlin laughed, “Yes. He wore me down.”

“Well, he’s annoyingly excited about this new club,” Rip smiled fondly.

“You should still abstain from alcohol for now,” Caitlin noted.

Gideon squeezed his hand, “I will make sure of that. We’ll see you tonight.”

Rip winced slightly as he pulled a clean shirt on, although he was free of the sling his shoulder was still tender. Part of him really wanted to stay at home tonight, to curl up with Gideon and watch a movie. Maybe move their relationship on slightly further now he was able to.

But he knew he couldn’t. 

John had put a lot of work into his new club, fixing it to his standards and Rip had to be there for the opening. Checking his watch, he sighed, they had to leave soon.

“Gideon?” he called, “Are you almost ready?”

“I have been ready for the last ten minutes,” she said appearing from the other room, “And waiting for you.”

Rip stared at her for several seconds, she was wearing a figure-hugging red and black dress that sparkled with every movement she made. As with all Gideon’s ‘night out’ clothes, this had been designed by Nora Darhk.

“You look amazing,” Rip told her.

Gideon kissed him softly, “I wasn’t sure when Nora gave me this dress, but it fits nicely.”

“I think she designs almost everything for you,” Rip noted.

Laughing she shrugged, “I was the one she always used as a model when she started.” She grabbed his hand, “Now, let’s go and support your brother.”

Grabbing his jacket and keys, Rip wrapped his arm around her, and they headed to the car.

Inferno was completely different from John’s other three clubs. Living up to its name, every wall and floor had coloured glass that, when the lights were on, made them looked as though they were on fire. There was a walkway that went all around the room, at the back wall it extended out as a stage, which was how it was currently sitting waiting for the band.

“So,” Rip said as he reached his brother, “Understated as always.”

John turned and hugged him, relieved that Rip was finally there, “What took you so long?”

“Rip had to fix his hair,” Gideon teased.

Chuckling John hugged the beautiful woman who in the past few months had gone from client to friend, “And he still needs a few hours to reach your level of gorgeous.”

Gideon gave him a smile, while Rip rolled his eyes.

“I am going to get us something to drink,” Gideon told them, “John?”

“Scotch please,” he smiled.

“Am I getting asked,” Rip demanded amused.

Gideon rolled her eyes, “Since you’re not allowed to drink yet, I assume water as that’s what you always drink. Or should I get you some soda?”

“Water please.”

Chuckling, Gideon kissed him, “I won’t be long.”

John watched Gideon head to the bar for a moment before turning to Rip, “Seriously, marry that girl.”

“Give us a little time to get to know one another,” Rip said softly.

John rested his hand on Rip’s good shoulder, “I’m just happy you didn’t get in your own way.”

*********************************************

Gideon leaned against her boyfriend as they sat in one of the booths on the top level of the club where John had set aside a VIP area for the evening. Although they’d not known one another as long as most people thought, because of Rip’s injury they hadn’t been able to be as intimate as they wanted so their relationship had deepened in a way it wouldn’t have under normal circumstances.

The first chord made her turn and Gideon joined in the cheering at the band arriving on stage.

“How did you manage to get them?” Rip demanded of his brother as the Flash waved to the crowds.

“Considering how much they like our security company,” John said, “They were more than happy to play a set for me tonight.”

As soon as the music began, their most famous song ‘Lightening’, the entire club started to dance. Gideon tugged Rip up to dance with her, smiling that he joined her.

The band played several of their up-tempo numbers, before beginning one of their ballads. Gideon smiled as Rip wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. She remembered the first time they danced together, how it was simply for show as though they were in a relationship at the time. It had surprised Gideon how much she enjoyed being wrapped in his arms, how comfortable she felt being close to him when they barely knew one another.

Rip kissed her as the song ended, and Gideon smiled when they broke apart.

“Tonight,” she murmured, “I think we should try some other activities.”

He smiled at her, “Sounds like a good plan.”

“Hi,” Barry Allen, the lead singer said breaking the mood between them, “When John asked us to play his new club, we couldn’t say no and when we set up this afternoon we were inspired.”

Rip glanced over at John who had a smirk on his face before turning his attention back to the stage.

“This is a new song we wrote for tonight,” Barry continued, “Called Inferno.”

They began to play, and the entire room began to dance. Rip laughed. A new song from one of the hottest bands in the country at John’s club opening, inspired by his club, was the best endorsements he could ever get.

Shaking his head, Rip danced with Gideon. When the song reached its final chorus, Rip caught John’s pressing the button on a remote control and the entire room lit up. The fire effect rippled around as smoke machines pumped out coloured smoke from all corners of the room.

The crowd cheered and screamed as the band finished their set.

The night continued to be a great one. After their set Barry and the band joined them in the VIP area along with Caitlin who John enthusiastically introduced to everyone to the amazing surgeon who’d saved Rip’s life. 

But the evening had to come to an end.

Rip hugged his brother, “This was fantastic. You outdid yourself getting the band to play for you.”

John shrugged, “Well, Harry and I were talking a few weeks ago. I told him about the club and the theme, he spoke to the band and they offered to do a set.”

“Well, I have a feeling their song is going to make the club the place to be,” Rip noted.

John grinned, “I know. Couldn’t believe when Barry told me they’d written the song.”

Rip laughed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” John told him, “I am going to close up and chase everyone. Take Gideon home.”

Rolling his eyes Rip hugged the man he called his brother once more, “See you tomorrow.”

Rip joined Gideon who was talking with Caitlin, smiling when Gideon took his hand.

“Are you ready?”

She nodded, “Goodnight, Caitlin.”

“Goodnight,” Caitlin replied, giving Rip a sly smirk.

Rip wrapped his arm around Gideon as they stepped into the elevator of his apartment building. They’d come to his apartment as it was closer to the club and Gideon was completely in love with the view of the harbour he had.

The moment they were inside Rip pressed a soft kiss to Gideon who wrapped her arms around him. The kiss deepened and he felt her begin to undo his shirt.

Rip pulled back and looked at her, “Are you ready for this?”

Gideon nodded before asking, “Are you?”

“Yes,” he breathed, “I love you.”

A sweet smile touched her lips, “I love you too.”

Taking his hand, Gideon led Rip into his bedroom.


End file.
